One Heart, Three Mouths
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyukjae menghisapi Aiden, menyedot dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, merasai Donghae di telapak tangannya yang hangat. Donghae melenguh, mendesak dinding, membayangi bahwa yang didesaknya adalah lembah kehangatan Hyukjae, menginginkan lebih banyak Hyukjae, lebih banyak, lebih besar dari Aiden." HaeHyukAiden/Threesome/RnR


**Author(s)** : Meonk and Deog

 **Tittle** : One Heart, Three Mouths

Rate: M

 **Pairing** : Donghae/Hyukjae Aiden/Hyukjae

 **Character** : Hyukjae/Donghae (The rest of super junior member that were mentioned)

 **Warning** : Yaoi/Boys love/Threesome/NC-17/Minor coarse language/Drug use/Domestic violence/Au/Possibility of typos/This fiction contains mature scenes that advised for minor.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no character in this fiction. Plagiarism is probihited by law.

 **Summary** : _Hyukjae menghisapi Aiden, menyedot dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, merasai penis Donghae di telapak tangannya yang hangat. Donghae melenguh, mendesak dinding, membayangi bahwa yang didesaknya adalah lembah kehangatan Hyukjae, menginginkan lebih banyak Hyukjae, lebih banyak, lebih besar dari Aiden. Sial, cinta Donghae maha dahsyat sifatnya, bisa mengalahkan Aiden yang suka beromong kosong. Kenapa Hyukjae belum menyadarinya juga?_

* * *

" _It takes a bit more, it takes a bit more than you."_

 _The 1975—You_

* * *

 **Author POV**

 _Tidak ada kata hati yang benar._

 _Benar, apalagi kata hatinya._

Aiden namanya, ya, yang Hyukjae kencani berdasarkan kata hatinya, yang memiliki kualitas fisik tiada duanya, bertindik, dan sejumlah tato di lengannya; salah satu tato yang ada di punggungnya bertuliskan tanggal jadian mereka, otomatis Hyukjae merasa berbunga-bunga, memeluk lengan Aiden dan jatuh ke dalam pesona fisiknya yang gagah. Hati Hyukjae yang memilih Aiden, memilihnya berdasarkan dorongan seksual dari masa akil balig yang berbuih. Dunia yang sudah terpecah belah dalam wujud lelaki yatim berambut emas, diikat, yang suka merokok ganja itu. Menjadi satu-satunya sumber klimaksnya dan berbagai godaan dalam belaiannya yang menyiksa, dengan kekejaman dan wujud lain dari sangat penyayang. Aiden yang suka menyiksanya.

Donghae kalau tidak salah, dalam pandangan indera prismanya, punya sekadar teka-teki dan pikiran yang hangat dan kelabu. Rambut hitam legam, senyumnya bagai sorot hati yang kelam, pedih, dan membawa damai. Donghae, seperti mantra dan kekuatan magis. Donghae yang merupakan tempatnya berlandas. Sebuah ungkapan kelangkaan dari Aiden, yang mana Donghae dicintai berdasarkan panggilan kata hati Hyukjae. Sifat kebapakannya dan pesona senyum yang bersemi seperti sinar fajar, Hyukjae tergila-gila.

Jadi Hyukjae, pada dasarnya hati tidak bisa memilih. Apalagi memilih siapa yang tengah mengisi remah-remah relung batin Hyukjae. Dengan demikian, Hyukjae menyerah mencari tahu. Baiklah, mari komentari gaya berjalan Aiden yang tegap itu, mengangkang, selagi menciumi bibirnya, membelai ceruk Hyukjae, menggetarkan aliran listrik asmara, menghanguskan nalar Hyukjae secara total. Hyukjae akan gantian meremas rambutnya, pundaknya, menyentuh kakinya. Bersenggama di atas siraman cahaya Bulan, dalam pengawasan Donghae dibalik semak belukar itu.

Donghae pikir Hyukjae adalah pria dungu yang penuh rasa tidak ingin tahu. Donghae salah besar. Hyukjae akan memandangi keberadaannya di sebuah gundukan perbukitan hijau, merangsang dirinya sendiri selagi menyaksikan sumber klimaks Aiden ditelan Hyukjae ke dalam tenggorokannya yang samar-samar mendesahkan nama Donghae, selagi Aiden tidak menyadarinya. Hyukjae akan menanti eksistensi Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka bercinta dideburan pantai yang gelap gulita, sapuan ombak berbayang, Donghae yang menungganginya, tetapi hanya ada dalam pikiran Hyukjae semata, cuma di mimpi siang bolongnya. Selebihnya, Hyukjae takut mengkhayal, takut-takut sedang berandai-andai, tidak sengaja melenguh, dan dihajar Aiden.

Omong-omong tentang Aiden, Aiden adalah pemuda tidak bermartabat yang punya reputasi buruk dan serampangan. Seorang atlet kendo, suka mencebik dan pengatur. Memperdaya Hyukjae dan menjelek-jeleki namanya. Si—Si sensual dalam penggabaran Hyukjae—pemabuk dan ugal-ugalan dalam penggambaran khalayak umum. Si rambut tembaga yang pemarah, bar-bar dan kualitas seksnya mengagumkan. Susah diajak bernegosiasi sebab dia egois, ingin menang sendiri, cemburuan.

Selama berada dikilasan balik yang ada Aiden dan Hyukjae seorang, Hyukjae menghembuskan asap rokoknya, asap rokok yang kesekian kali, nyaris terbuai dengan rangsangan Aiden di telinganya, sewaktu Aiden mengesahkan seluruh eksistensinya dengan menciumi Hyukjae di sebuah rumah bordil yang kusam.

Aiden membelikan gelas bir kedua untuk Hyukjae—oh dari sapuan pandangan matanya, Hyukjae tahu Aiden lelaki tidak beres yang harus ada di selangkangannya, membelai dinding seksualitasnya, membawanya ke langit ketujuh, membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dunianya yang gelap hitam. Kabur dan sarat akan siksaan batin, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Aiden—sebelum ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Sekelompok teman Aiden—yang Hyukjae pernah lihat di area Universitas—segerombol lelaki berjumlah delapan orang yang pernah terlibat tawuran dengan anak-anak lain di sebuah lapangan bola dan aspal yang berkilauan, satu korban meninggal dunia dan dua belas lainnya luka-luka, untunglah Aiden tidak sampai tertangkap. Aiden membongkar rahasianya, bahwa dia bersembunyi di sebuah pondok dekat perkebunan pinus milik pamannya selama beberapa hari dan membolos, menghilangkan trauma di hatinya selagi Ibunya yang kaya raya menyewa pengacara untuk membuatnya lolos dari kasus. Aiden kembali terlibat perkelahian setahun kemudian, yang melibatkan mantan Hyukjae dan seorang teman dekat Hyukjae, dengan pasukan bersenjata tajam dan senjata api. Hyukjae merinding ngeri, senjata api.

"Kutu busuk," kata Hyukjae, tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Aiden yakin bahwa itu merupakan sebuah pertanda, kalau Hyukjae tidak akan menendang perutnya apabila mereka masuk ke sesi bercinta yang kedua.

Jadi begitulah, selama satu tahun enam bulan lamanya, mereka bercinta ratusan kali, di mobil, di toilet sekolah, di kamar seorang teman Aiden yang disewanya, di rumah Hyukjae, di kamar Aiden.

Sampai di situ, akan ada jeda dari nostalgia yang menyakitkan, benar, hal pertama yang menyita perhatian Hyukjae adalah Donghae. Donghae—sialan Donghae! Hyukjae kehilangan napasnya, bibirnya dililit sulur duri, Donghae yang kalem dan berwibawa, satu-satunya sakit mental yang dihinggapnya, yakni Donghae yang tersipu malu, memberikan senyum tawar, serta kelinjangan yang canggung. Sesi kenalan yang singkat, di sebuah garasi mobil dan petangnya subuh yang senyap. Hyukjae tahu dia tengah berdebar seperti kesetanan sewaktu Donghae menyalaminya, mengeluh sebentar karena bensin mobil yang nyaris habis. Empat setengah bulan yang lalu, empat setengah bulan yang isinya pelarian diri dan cara untuk selingkuh, sekaligus cara untuk putus dengan Aiden.

Seminggu lalu Hyukjae sampai bertengkar dengan Aiden, mencari dalih buat putus dan selingkuh, berupaya untuk mengencani Donghae yang dia pikir akan berjalan mulus, tetapi Aiden menghajar wajahnya, menendang Hyukjae, mencakarnya, menjambaknya, yang terakhir memberikan peringatan final. Putus dengan Aiden berarti meruntuhkan seluruh alam semesta, berarti menghentikan jalannya waktu. Berarti dihajar atau diam.

Oke, Hyukjae mulai muak, Aiden merupakan pacar yang cemburuan dan kasar, yang secara fisik dan mental suka melecehkan Hyukjae karena kondisi psikologisnya tidak bagus. Hyukjae pernah balas menghajar, tidak terima, Aiden pernah bilang suatu komentar yang menyakiti hati. "Hyukjae kau pelacur!" Tetapi Hyukjae selalu kalah. Sampai tangan-tanganya lepek dihajar, kecuali kondisi visualnya, tidak ada yang memukau dari Aiden. Tidak ada. Untungnya, Aiden tidak pernah sampai kepergok selingkuh.

Donghae, lihat tidak? Hyukjae diciumi Aiden, ditampari, dan digagahi.

Donghae, lihat tidak? Bila yang ingin disentuhnya sekarang adalah dirimu, bukan Aiden.

Donghae, lihat tidak? Hajar dia, hajar dia sampai setengah mati.

Donghae kemarin mengintip, ada perdebatan dahsyat, suara kaca yang terbentur, suara hati yang bergemuruh. Aiden dengan nada mengejeknya, menyumpahi Hyukjae dan Hyukjae yang tidak berdaya. Hujan rintik-rintik menjadi siraman lebat, ada badai isak tangis, pilu dan nyeri dirasainya. Donghae meyakinkan kepada dirinya bahwa yang kemarin dilihatnya bukan apa-apa. Aiden tidak terlibat perkelahian, dan tidak melecehkan siapapun, tetapi sialan, kekasih Aiden—kalau tidak salah Hyukjae—dibabak beluri. Donghae tidak banyak tahu tentangnya, apalagi tentang hubungan mereka, tetapi kalau tidak salah lagi, diteriakan Aiden yang berapi-api. "Hyukjae, kau tidak tahu diuntung!" Donghae bergidik ngeri, "kau jalang!" yang ini paling tidak berdasar "sakit jiwa!" dan "kau seronok!"

Beberapa kata lagi yang bersifat menghina, vulgar, Donghae tidak dapat menghentikan rasa kasihannya, terakhir yang terjadi adalah Hyukjae ditendang wajahnya, Donghae terbarat-birit ingin mencari pertolongan, namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan.

Sekarang Donghae akan membuat pengkuan, pengakuan dari relung hatinya yang berdosa dan hina—bahwa kemarin-kemarinnya, Donghae memiliki ereksi hebat memandangi Hyukjae, Hyukjae berambut cokelat dan bahunya yang lebar, senyum menawan dan tawa hambar. Suasana hati yang menyedihkan selagi Donghae melenguhkan namanya, Donghae menangis, amukan nafsu dan rasa ingin memiliki, mendamba Hyukjae. Ejakulasi paling menyakitkan yang pernah dilaluinya. Donghae letih, kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, dan mengulangi gelitik sensual itu. Hyukjae menghidupkan kembali semua cinta yang ada di hatinya, memulihkannya. Proses penyembuhan panjang itu.

Hyukjae terbangun dari lamunannya, memandangi kebekuan kelabu hamparan langit yang gelap gulita, dijatuhi salju yang berkilau dan sejumlah kunang-kunang yang menyengat. Kedatangan Aiden berbarengan dengan munculnya milyaran bintang gemintang, galaksi bersemi dan cahaya angkasa—yang dulunya dikiranya Aiden adalah bagian dari seluruh jagad raya, sekarang bahkan tak berarti sebesar jutaan debu kosmis yang hinggap di jubah kasmirnya yang tebal. Sepuluh langkah dari Hyukjae, sepuluh langkah yang bagai kiamat, Aiden dan kawan-kawannya yang Hyukjae benci setengah mati datang bersama senyum miris dan terluka. Aiden menyambar bibir Hyukjae, hanyut ke dalam ciuman yang tawar, sehingga suasana hati Aiden menjadi kalut dan kusut. Jadi Hyukjae harus memalsukan senyum, sumpah, dia ingin memukuli Aiden.

Hyukjae dipaksa mengambil kelas malam, pindah jurusan, cuti selama satu semester, karena Aiden punya masalah, sialan, Hyukjae harus menurut.

Kata Aiden dengan suara serak memohon dan nyaris menangis, "Aku tidak akan ke kampus kalau kau tidak di sana." Aiden memeluk tubuhnya, kehilangan segenap semangatnya. "Kaulah sumber semangatku."

Hyukjae menghapus airmatanya. Airmata panas yang kesal dan beradu dengan perasaan ingin menghancurkan. Baik Aiden maupun cintanya, semua butuh pengorbanan dan Aiden hampir kehilangan alam bawah sadarnya, sadar Hyukjae tengah menangis. "Demi Tuhan Hyuk, apa yang salah denganmu?"

Kejam sekali. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Oke, baguslah sekawanan rubah dungu itu menjauhi mereka, merasa bahwa situasi sedang tidak aman. Pandangan Aiden yang pilu menjadi keruh, Aiden menahan tangan Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae dapat melangkah pergi. Genggamannya menyakitkan, meremukkan, dan malapetaka.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini seperti pria yang kesetanan?"

Hyukjae melongos, hampir memukul Aiden. "Kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Aiden memutar bola matanya, napasnya tersekat, tetapi tidak sampai merasa panik. "Hyukjae, kemarin aku memergokimu sering bertukar pesan dengan Si biadab itu, jadi jangan tambah gagasan mengenai 'sekadar teman' jadi 'kami sobat seranjang.' Kau itu jalang biadab."

Hyukjae harus menabahkan hatinya. "Tutup mulutmu! Omong kosong apa lagi ini?"

Aiden duduk mengadah di sebuah sofa usam di sepanjang dinding, selaku saksi agung, seolah-olah dia yang paling tahu, yang paling tahu seluruh hati Hyukjae, beserta isi-isinya. Kondisi emosional Aiden lebih tampak usang daripada cerah, kini gagasan suramnya membendung, menggentarkan hati Hyukjae. "Temanku melihatmu, kalian nonton konser bareng. Ayolah Hyukjae, kau tahu aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Teman yang mana? Yang suka mengadu domba hubungan mereka, yang tidak menyukai keberadaannnya, sama busuknya dengan Aiden, yang mengawal Aiden dan menjadi satu-satunya perusak moral Aiden, pokoknya yang berbadan besar yang bernama Kangin itu, yang paling dibenci Hyukjae. "Siapa?"

Aiden melotot, memutar matanya, kalut dan hampir memukulnya. "Aku tahu semuanya." Aiden berupaya menganalisis rasa tidak percaya Hyukjae, tetapi selain ledakan hebat dan rasa tidak percayanya, Aiden nyaris tidak melihat yang lain. "Jangan banyak bicara! Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Hyukjae menyalak, "Sialan kau! Alasan aku ingin putus denganmu adalah karena kau tidak pernah percaya denganku!" Hyukjae terjerembab ke dalam airmata kentalnya, dia mendadak menggigil sewaktu Aiden membelai wajahnya, merasuki dinding pertahanan Hyukjae. Aiden menyimak segala rintihan Hyukjae, merekamnya sebagai barang bukti. Oh, Aiden tidak pernah kalah.

"Kau tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaanmu padaku!" Hyukjae meloloskan dirinya dari genggaman Aiden, dengan kekuatan penuh dan rahang yang nyaris patah. "Aku ke konser dengan seorang teman, dan dalam sepengetahuanmu bajingan!"

"Atas dasar apa aku harus tidak percaya pada Donghae?"

Tanpa mengubah airmukanya yang masam, Hyukjae tengah dilanda rasa percaya diri yang kronis. "Donghae?"

.

.

.

 _Pepohonan raksasa, umat manusia yang dekil. Jelmaan pengabdi setan_

Muslihat jahat. Kesimpulan yang Hyukjae ambil, dari kutipan terakhir sebuah buku berdebu, kutipan terakhir dari senyum Donghae yang busuk. Hyukjae akan terjun ke suatu petualangan nekat; berisi tentangnya yang menghajar Donghae, tetapi dalam jangka waktu yang menyakitkan itu, Hyukjae malah menumpulkan alam pikirnya, bahwa Donghae telah memenangkan pertandingan, memenangkan sebuah perang darah.

Donghae melempar senyumnya, senyum berisikan mantra magis; sorot wajah yang keemasan dengan mekar bebungaan, meninggalkan reaksi badai gurun pasir. Kata Donghae berbisik, melewati pundaknya dan menyentuhnya, Hyukjae yakin kalau Donghae sedang _menyentuhnya._

Apakah Donghae pernah dilahirkan dalam wujud pemuda-pemuda lainnya? Yang tujuannya ada di dunia ini untuk menghangus ratakan seluruh sukma Hyukjae. Hyukjae terpejam, pejaman paling menyakitkan dan bergairah, Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara deburan ombak, deburan ombak yang ada dalam mimpi basahnya bersama Donghae.

 _Donghae banyak mengajarkannya tentang cinta kasih._

 _Aiden? Tidak banyak, Aiden adalah ilahi yang butuh pengorbanan._

"Hei," Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bersemangat, meski sekarang dia tengah dilanda gemuruh. "Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, lidahnya menggapai langit-langit bibirnya, menghentikan gelitik pilu, dan rangsangan visual Hyukjae yang ada di depannya. "Aku masih ada kelas sejam lagi, kau mencari Aiden?"

Persetan dengan Aiden, siapa yang butuh dia kalau ada Donghae?

"Oh ya, tapi dia bilang dia masih ada urusan. Aku pikir ada baiknya menghabiskan waktuku mengobrol denganmu, kalau kau tidak masalah."

Donghae tidak salah lihatkan? Bahwa seluruh pandangan Hyukjae hanya berpusat kepada kelangkangnya, dan sebentar lagi, _sepuluh detik dalam hitungan dasar seorang pria,_ Hyukjae akan memiliki ereksi ototnya. Wajah Donghae bersemu, memandangi bibirnya yang ranum merah tua. "Aku tidak masalah, tapi Aiden mungkin, _well_ tidak masalah. Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

Ada tanda-tanda dari pelepasan reaksi kekesalan, yang Donghae sembunyikan dibalik senyum sumringahnya, tetapi dapat Hyukjae sadari sedetik Hyukjae membalasnya dengan tawa. "Tidak ada yang menarik." Terlintas Aiden yang tengah memakai celana dalamnya sewaktu mereka habis bercinta, kemudian Hyukjae tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya."Dia bukan pasangan yang ideal, tetapi untungnya dia jarang mengeluh."

Barangkali Donghae bukan satu-satunya penyembuhnya, barangkali Donghae hanya Donghae yang menjadi landasan hatinya sejenak ia bosan dengan Aiden, dan barang kali Aiden bukan bagian dari alam semesta gadungan Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak suka mengambil suatu kesimpulan, tetapi Aiden memang susah diatur."

"Benar." Senyum Hyukjae yang pedih, yang dibenci Donghae. "Dia cemburuan," kata Hyukjae lagi. "Oh, Donghae. Aku punya dua tiket konser, dan aku agak bingung dengan siapa aku harus datang, dan Aiden benci metal, kupikir denganmu dia tidak akan masalah."

Donghae mendekati sebuah lapangan dengan gundukan lebar dan hamparan rerumputan hijau, otomatis Hyukjae mengejar langkahnya, sebagian besar dari kata hati Hyukjae bilang; Donghae berhati busuk, namun Aiden lebih busuk lagi

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Donghae terbius, tak sadarkan diri. "Aku pikir Aiden tidak suka? Atau dia tidak keberatan?"

Hyukjae yang suka memainkan hati, dua hati yang menginginkan sentuhannya. "Kau tidak suka ya?" Ada suatu muslihat dalam sepasang matanya yang bersinar, tetapi Donghae tidak yakin apa itu.

"Sampai jumpa!"

 _Mungkin tidak sekarang._

.

.

.

Hyukjae diraba Aiden seperti kapal laut yang karam, dari kaki dan telapak tangannya, disetubuhi dengan deraan keringat dan ludah, banjir airmani dan sarang klimaks yang dijelajahi Aiden dengan lidahnya yang basah. Hyukjae mengerang, setengah menyalak, dan seumpama dia tengah menyalak, dia dikuasi kabut hitam dan awan mendung. Kali ini Aiden meremas lengan Hyukjae, mencubit pinggang Hyukjae, menganalisis bagian mana dari sentuhan Aiden yang membuatnya gila. Namun selama beberapa saat, sehabis erangan Hyukjae yang erotis, tidak ada dari seks mereka yang sehebat dulu. Oke, Hyukjae bilang Aiden seorang penghisap kejantanan yang tangkas dan teliti, tetapi selain mengerang, mengapa ereksinya terasa palsu? Mengapa tidak ada perasaan berbunga-bunga lainnya? Selama dua bulan terakhir, kenapa ciuman Aiden tidak semenakjubkan pandangan mata Donghae? Kenapa mereka bersenggama tanpa rasa ingin memiliki seperti dulu?

Selagi Aiden memijat sepasang dadanya, Hyukjae mengibaskan sepucuk rambut Aiden yang berkibar, digigitinya selagi ia menelan setetes airmata Aiden yang separuh nyeri dan separuh nikmat. Hyukjae berpindah ke telinga Aiden yang bersemu merah dan hidungnya yang mancung dikunyah Hyukjae sebentar. Aiden melenguh, lenguhannya keras dan serak, pilu dan mendamba, tetapi dalam desahan Hyukjae, hanya ada kekeringan dan kelangkang yang panas membara. Hyukjae dapat merasakan hati Aiden bersemi dalam segenap sentuhan lembabnya, tetapi Aiden merasakan yang sebaliknya.

Hyukjae tidak merabanya selembut dahulu kala, sewaktu pertama kali Aiden jatuh hati kepadanya, melainkan belaian yang seadanya dan ogah-ogahan. Orgasme Hyukjae palsu, teriakannya palsu, rasa sayangnya adalah omong kosong.

Jadi sewaktu Aiden berhenti bergerak, berhenti mendesak masuk dan menghentikan gundah di hatinya, melepaskan kangkangan kaki Hyukjae dari pinggulnya dan sumber bara di selangkangannya, mengesahkan rasa sakit hatinya. Hyukjae berbisik kepadanya, "ada apa?" sambil menciumi bibir Aiden yang dingin dan kering. Aiden menjauhinya, menjambaki rambutnya yang keemasan, menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, yang berarti Hyukjae sudah tidak ingin bersamanya.

Aiden memandangi pepohonan rindang yang berbayang, duduk di dekat jendela, menghidupkan rokoknya. Hyukjae mendecih, rokok ganja.

Aiden melempar gugusan abu rokok, termenung, memulihkan badai yang ada. Di ujung jari Aiden, selain sebatang rokok, ada suasana murung yang tidak dibuat-buat. Hyukjae merinding, takut-takut Hyukjae dihajar seperti kemarin-kemarin, namun Aiden tidak mudah dikendalikan. Donghae lebih tidak bisa ditebak lagi.

Hyukjae menghusap tengkuk Aiden, menyugar surainya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Katakan Hyukjae, kali ini siapa lagi?"

Aiden tidak sedang bergurau, tetapi dia juga tidak marah. Aiden terhenyak dan putus asa.

"Siapa lagi yang sudah merecokimu?" Tanya Aiden, melipat kakinya dan menghabiskan rokok terakhirnya, menghisapnya sekeras mungkin.

Aiden menggeram, mengeluarkan bunyi putus-putus serta rasa frustasinya, yang membuatnya hampir merasa setengah mati. Rumah Aiden senyap, tak ada sebarang suara yang melintas selain deru napas Aiden. Namun ada firasat yang bersarang di balik dinding kamar Aiden, bahwa terdapat Donghae yang menguping dengan seksama tanpa perasaan setengah tidak wajar. Hyukjae ingin mereka dipergoki dalam keadaan telanjang oleh Donghae, mendapati kondisi bercintanya dengan Aiden yang ironis. Hyukjae merasa dinding seksualitasnya dibanjiri antusiasme, mengembangkan perangai genit membayangkan Donghae yang mencumbunya dan Aiden yang mengerang karenanya.

Kali ini Hyukjae berkata sekeras mungkin, supaya Donghae juga bisa mendengarnya. "Aiden ayolah, lanjutkan lagi."

"Hyukjae aku ingin bicara." Aiden bilang tanpa melunak saat Hyukjae kehilangan nafsu bercintanya lagi. "Dengarkan aku atau kuhajar kau."

Hyukjae memutar matanya, sekelebat cahaya pikiran datang, jangan-jangan Donghae menghasut Aiden, atau menuduhnya berselingkuh, atau yang paling buruk, mengatai Hyukjae sedang dalam motif menarik hati Donghae dan berselingkuh dengan kembarannya. Sehingga Hyukjae memeluk punggung Aiden yang beku, menghusap sederet tato yang gagah, menyembuhkan Aiden dari gugur hatinya. Tetapi kenyataannya, Hyukjaelah yang harus disembuhkan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kita baik-baik sajakan? Gunjingan apalagi yang teman-temanmu katakan tentangku?" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya yang sebesar biji ek. "Aku tidak mau putus." Hyukjae merasa jijik mengatakannya.

Donghae menggertakkan sederet giginya, hampir memukul tembok, hampir menyambar Hyukjae dan menghancurkan asmara busuknya dengan Aiden. _Sayangnya_ _Donghae hanya bisa berangan-angan._

Jari Hyukjae menyebar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Aiden, menciumi pipinya yang montok. "Aiden kau membuatku khawatir."

Aiden memakai celana dalamnya, selanjutnya celana khaki dan baju tidak berlengan yang dibelikan Hyukjae natal kemarin. "Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres—" kata Aiden melepas ikat rambutnya, Hyukjae mencebik, pandangannya buram, namun punggung Aiden yang terkena bias dari terik bulan mengingatkannya kepada Donghae. Berdasarkan pandangan pikir seorang pria tidak waras, Hyukjae sudah gila.

"Tidak beres bagaimana?" Hyukjae menciumi punggung Aiden, menciumi bau tubuhnya yang seperti bau pesisir pantai dan rempah-rempah. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti berteman dengan Kangin karena akhir-akhir ini perilakumu dipengaruhi oleh sikapnya yang bejad."

Mata Aiden redup sedetik Hyukjae menyingkap bajunya, meremas selangkangannya, Aiden merasa dia harus menghentikan permainan Hyukjae, tetapi Aiden sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang dipermainkan.

"Sialan Hyuk, aku hanya ingin bicara," Aiden mendesis, walau Hyukjae sepenuhnya yakin Aiden tidak mau menyuruhnya berhenti. Hingga remasan Hyukjae menjadi keras dan berdasar, Aiden jatuh kembali ke kasur, Hyukjae menaiki perutnya dan tertawa.

 _Tawa centil untuk Donghae._

Hyukjae menghisapi Aiden, menyedot dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, merasai penis Donghae di telapak tangannya yang hangat. Donghae melenguh, mendesak dinding, membayangi bahwa yang didesaknya adalah lembah kehangatan Hyukjae, menginginkan lebih banyak Hyukjae, lebih banyak, lebih besar dari Aiden. Sial, cinta Donghae maha dahsyat sifatnya, bisa mengalahkan Aiden yang suka beromong kosong. Kenapa Hyukjae belum menyadarinya juga?

Donghae kelinjangan, Aiden ada di puncak klimaksnya. Hyukjae menciumi Aiden, menjilati Donghae, merasakan hantaran listrik menuju wajahnya.

 _Sewaktu Aiden sampai, Donghae ikut melenguh._

.

.

.

Sehabis bercinta, genggaman tangan Aiden menyelinap ke dalam genggaman Hyukjae, Hyukjae memastikan bahwa Aiden sudah terlelap lebih dahulu, dan mengawasi kebiasaan tidur Aiden yang aneh. Aiden sampai mendekur, dan dalam dengkurannya, Hyukjae tidak yakin pastinya, tetapi Aiden tengah memimpikan Hyukjae. Mimpi sensual dan mimpi basah.

Hyukjae memakai pakaiannya, menyisakan lebih banyak kulit untuk dilihat Donghae, menyeduh kopi hitam dan merokok. Hyukjae duduk mengangkang di dekat perapian, api berkobar seperti kondisi emosionalnya yang berantakan. Ada renungan aneh, sendu dan pedih. Hyukjae dulunya merupakan penganut monogami yang serius, yang taat dan membenci kebiasaan pasangan hidup yang suka mendua, tetapi semenjak keberadaan Donghae—malapetaka dalam kamusnya—Hyukjae menjadi tamak, tamak yang membelenggukan seluruh indera motoriknya, serta seisi kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa memilih, oh pastinya tidak bila itu menyangkut-pautkan Aiden, namun pilihan Donghae hanya untuknya. Jadi Donghae menghidupkan lampu yang remang-remang (sesuai dengan analisa Hyukjae) duduk di samping lutut Hyukjae, ikut merokok juga. Samar-samar senyum Hyukjae menjadi lebih lebar dari bentangan persawahan, tentu saja.

"Kupikir kau tidak merokok?"

Donghae terkekeh, kekehan yang sensasional. "Kadang-kadang, bila aku gundah, aku adalah perokok yang parah." Hyukjae menghidupkan rokok Donghae, sentuhan Hyukjae yang lemah itu disengaja, dan kedipan matanya sekali dua kali dalam sepuluh detik, yang genit dan merayu, seraya memusatkan seluruh inderanya kepada segenap desahan napas Donghae. "Donghae ternyata punya sisi rebel yang garang," lirih Hyukjae, disertai tawa pahit, Donghae memaknainya sebagai cara merayu yang erotis.

 _Perapian yang hidup._ Kulit Hyukjae terbakar oleh deru napas Donghae, dan suasana romantis yang canggung. Hyukjae tidak banyak bicara, Donghae lebih banyak melenguh dan tidak sadar. Tidak boleh, dan tidak beres, tetapi Donghae menginginkannya. Kelangkang asmara Donghae telah membiru dan bengkak, Donghae ingin menyibak sehelai rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin, menjamah pipinya yang merona karena cahaya perapian, apapun pokoknya, yang dimiliki Aiden dan yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kami adalah sepasang kembaran yang kompetitif," jeda terjadi selama dua belas detik lamanya, mengingat dan mengingat, "tapi kupikir Aiden suka mengalah—" berlaku rasa tidak enak hati, betisnya menyentuh betis Hyukjae, tumpuan jarinya yang montok meraba paha Hyukjae. "Kalau mengenai aku, Aiden pasti akan mengalah."

Kondisi radio yang serak-serak dimatikan Donghae, Hyukjae meliriknya dengan hampa. "Ada kalanya Aiden akan bersikeras." Mengapa hukum magnet mengenai Timur dan Barat, yang berlaku bagai Donghae dan Hyukjae, dihancurkan dengan jarak duduk yang semakin dekat, sampai tidak ada ruang buatnya untuk bernapas, sampai satu-satunya sentuhan fisik yang Hyukjae rasakan selain bara api perapian adalah elusan Donghae di tungkai lututnya, mencium segala sudut tubuhnya dengan sorot matanya yang mendamba.

"Dan ada kalanya waktumu untuk menang," kata Hyukjae yang merupakan sebuah pertanda.

 _Pertanda sebagai pemenang hati Hyukjae? Atau sebagai pemenang atas kekalahan Aiden?_

Kondisi hati Donghae yang nelangsa akhirnya terbebaskan, pulih dari trauma cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya, Hyukjae menyelinap diam-diam ke sekujur ruang hatinya yang rapuh, dan barang kali dia memang benar rapuh, Donghae telah tersedot ke dalam liang klimaksnya. Bahwa selaku penyembuh luka hatinya, ciuman Hyukjae membuatnya sepenuhnya gila.

Ciuman yang tanpa air liur itu, yang diperkenalkan oleh alam semesta untuk menyembuhkannya, menyadarkan Donghae kalau Hyukjae yang dicumbunya kali ini bukan sekedar angin tidur yang indah. Hyukjae adalah perwujudan dari cinta sejatinya—belahan hatinya—bukan pujaan hati Aiden yang suka dikasari.

Donghae menjamah, persetan! Hyukjae akan dibawa ke lubang kematiannya, lidah Donghae membelai gusinya, menyedot giginya, membasuh seluruh tenggorokan Hyukjae dengan air cintanya, dalam wujud airmani yang lebih lengket dari setitik airliur, dan sederet airmata. Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar hebat, nyaris lupa daratan, nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Tetapi mengapa rasa-rasanya sensasi keenakan itu palsu, sewaktu Donghae menirukan gaya ciuman Aiden yang kasar, walau dengan sentuhan lembut keibuan Donghae?

Mengapa hanya sengatan listrik, tetapi bukan badai padang pasir yang bisa Aiden ciptakan lewat hisapannya yang kental?

Hyukjae bangun dari ciumannya, mendorong Donghae menjauhi kakinya yang kedinginan karena waspada, untungnya dengkuran Aiden sampai terdengar ke ruang tamu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menirukan pertanyaannya, kehilangan senyumnya. Biarkan dia menciumi Hyukjae sekali lagi, maka ereksi payah dari masturbasi kesendiriannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu bakal menjadi kilasan balik yang memalukan, karena Hyukjae ada di sini, ada dalam sanubarinya, yang dipikirnya telah tiada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kali ini suaranya penuh dengan derita.

Hyukjae menjambak segenggam rambutnya. "Donghae aku akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Aiden—" tidak, dalam kasus ini Aiden tidak akan punya relung simpati lagi kepadanya. "Bukan, aku akan dibuatnya hidup dalam neraka di dunia ini."

Biarkan ia membuktikannya, kalau Aiden bukan apa-apa; Aiden tidak mencintai Hyukjae sebesar Donghae mencintainya. Donghae akan melewati samudera untuknya. Aiden? Tidak banyak, tidak banyak yang akan dilakukannya untuk Hyukjae "Beri aku kesempatan untuk menyadarkanmu."

"Menyadarkanku dari apa?"

Donghae menyingkarkan kegetiran Hyukjae dengan menghusap keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung, dan menciumi keningnya yang basah. "Dari hubungan ini, kalau Aiden tidak hanya kasar tapi juga tukang selingkuh."

Tidak—tentu tidak. Hyukjae bisa menahan segala nasib buruk, ditendangi Aiden, disumpahinya, dipisahkan olehnya, tetapi tidak dengan diselingkuhi. Dengan demikian Hyukjae menganggap Aiden sebagai lelaki sakit jiwa.

Airmatanya keruh dan berkaca-kaca, pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya pening, sehelai rambut Donghae yang hitam mengenai dahinya yang bersinar karena keringat. Aiden lelaki berhati busuk yang tidak tahu diuntung, pikir Hyukjae selagi menandaskan guyur airmatanya. Airmata sakit hati.

"Apa?"

"Aku seharusnya ada untuk membela Aiden—bukan memusuhinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi," Donghae melesakkan tubuhnya yang setengah duduk, dan menggenggam Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya yang tulus. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka karenanya. Kemarin temannya datang kemari—mereka ciuman di dekat dapur." Donghae termenung sebentar mendengar hujan rintik-rintik menjadi deras. "Aku pikir tidak ada yang boleh dirahasiakan karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupnya, dan sumber dari hidupku."

Sialan, dia keji. Dia bangsat yang urakan "Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata." Sepatah dua patah kata terputus dari kerongkongannya yang ngilu. "Aku pikir aku tahu siapa orangnya. Bedebah, aku akan menghajarnya."

Donghae menyisiri surai Hyukjae, meninggalkan kehangatan yang tidak bisa diberikan Aiden kepadanya. "Jungsoo," Donghae menatapi seluruh ruangan, atap-atap dan curut perapian, kemudian kembali ke sepasang mata Hyukjae yang panas, murka, dan sakit. "Aku pikir mereka sudah dekat semenjak dulu, dan Aiden baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Katakan Donghae, bagaimana baiknya bila aku meninju Aiden duluan, atau tukang tikung semacam Jungsoo, sebab aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup." Hyukjae melebarkan pernapasannya yang tersumbat oleh perasaan dengki. "Aku akan mematahkan hidungnya. Aku serius akan menghabisinya. Menghabisi Jungsoo dulu baru menendang Aiden yang gadungan."

Senyum licik itu, senyum yang tulus buat Hyukjae, senyum yang dapat mengkhianati seluruh alam semesta beserta umat-umatnya. "Kau memilikiku, aku akan selalu ada buatmu."

 _Kau pikir aku babi dungu yang bisa disumbat otaknya?_ Pikir Hyukjae, masih dalam pelukan Donghae.

.

.

.

 _Sehari sesudah hatinya hancur._ Sehari sesudah dia sadar kalau Aiden dan Donghae sama-sama bobrok. Entah bagaimana akhirnya dia kembali dari petualangan alam sadarnya. Dia seharusnya sadar.

Hyukjae tentu tidak bisa pulih dari patah hatinya selama dua hari penuh, dia tidak kasmaran lagi—napas Hyukjae berat dan panas—Hyukjae mencapai luka terdalamnya, yang Aiden tidak hanya rusak mentalnya, tetapi moral dan pikirannya. Hyukjae mengisi sepanjang harinya dengan renyah tawa penderitaan, perasaan sukanya kepada Aiden dibunuh dengan asap rokok setebal kabut awan yang gelap, segelap suasana hatinya yang ingin segera menghabisi Aiden. Matanya memerah mengingat bagaimana ia pernah mendamba senyum Aiden yang malu-malu, bangsat! Tidak lagi dengan ingatannya mengenai Aiden yang memesona.

Hyukjae sudah melatih dirinya yang berapi-api selama sejam penuh, dia akan melihat ke bawah kaki Aiden, melesatkan tinju paling keras ke dadanya, ke pipi dan perutnya, mengisi penuh wajahnya dengan luka lebam dari serangan susulan sesuai dengan tuntunan kata hatinya, balas dendamnya atas hati yang terlanjur dilukainya. Buat dia pingsan dan lumpuh, sehabis itu Jungsoo akan jatuh terkapar di samping kaki Aiden, tendengannya akan meleset dua atau tiga kali, tetapi dia akan memastikan kalau Jungsoo akan kehilangan kesadaran dipukulannya yang kelima. Sampai bibirnya berbuih karena berani selingkuh, dan ikut andil dalam sesi patah hatinya yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya, tidak ada, tidak ada cinta semenyakitkan sewaktu ia jatuh hati kepada Aiden.

Hyukjae mengembangkan senyum pahit.

Itu dia, sesuai dengan penggambarannya, Jungsoo ada di sini, mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan tawa hebohnya, tawa busuknya yang genit dan penghancur itu, tetapi senyumnya hilang sesuai dengan langkah kaki Hyukjae yang secepat kilat. Sedetik Aiden akan menyambut Hyukjae dengan ciuman ramahnya, menyapa Hyukjae dengan panggilan sayang yang membuatnya muak, tetapi dibalas dengan hantaman Hyukjae ke pipi Jungsoo sebanyak dua kali, kemudian beralih memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah, kemudian yang terakhir, yang paling Hyukjae nanti-nantikan, membuatnya pingsan. "Selingkuh dengan teman masa kecil adalah motif yang bangsat, dan biar kuperingatkan mengapa itu tidak berdampak baik sama sekali!" Hyukjae merasa puas dengan pukulan terakhirnya. "Brengsek!" kali ini ditunjukkan untuk menyindir Aiden.

Seorang teman Aiden yang lain, yang Hyukjae pikir adalah dalang dari perselingkuhannya, juga diberikan pandangan mata membunuh. Sebelum Hyukjae dapat membuat hidungnya patah, baik, sekarang Aiden selangkah lebih dekat dengannya dan terperangah. Memegangi pundak Hyukjae yang gemetar kesetanan, sayup-sayup ikut kehilangan kesadarannya juga.

"Hyukjae apa-apaan denganmu?!" Aiden menyiku Hyukjae, pegangannya lebih kuat karena Hyukjae mengamuk lagi. "Hyukjae!" Kali ini teriakannya sungguh-sungguh menyakiti Hyukjae, kalau sampai dia membela Si keparat Jungsoo, Aiden akan dihabisi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendecih, menukas dan meraung. "Apa-apaan denganku?! Apa yang yang salah denganmu, Aiden?!" Hyukjae menunjuk-nunjukki Aiden dengan telunjuknya yang kesetanan karena banjir kemarahan. "Aku tahu kau adalah bajingan yang picik, tetapi kau juga tukang selingkuh!" Hyukjae memukul Aiden dengan datar, Aiden tak bergeming. "Alih-alih memperbaiki sikapmu yang kurang ajar, kau malah menghisap kejantananya," Hyukjae menghapus airmatanya, selama dua detik tak bergeming, pejaman mata paling menyakitkan baru saja dilaluinya. "Dan aku dungu karena kau bukan hanya rusak secara mental, tetapi kau juga keparat yang mengalami kejatuhan moral!" Hyukjae histeris, airmatanya kering karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau mengarang skenario yang tidak masuk akal, siapa yang bilang padamu? Kau sinting?!" Sergah Aiden, memegangi lengan Hyukjae yang nyaris menamparnya lagi. "Sial, Hyuk! Kalaupun aku berselingkuh dengan seseorang, aku tidak cukup gila untuk melakukannya dengan sobatku! Kenapa kesetanan begini?!"

Suasana layaknya sidang yang tengah berlangsung, sampai Aiden meminta seluruh teman-temannya yang brengsek pergi meninggalkan ruangan, disaat itu pula tangisan Hyukjae yang menyakitkan terpecah. "Aku harusnya tahu sedari awal kalau kau adalah lelaki yang berbahaya, peringatan itu, segalanya, aku membuang-buang waktuku berada di sini." Sekarang perkataan Hyukjae tidak hanya menusuk hatinya, tetapi juga menyakiti Aiden.

Demi apapun, selingkuh dalam kasus Aiden, raganya dan jiwanya, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin. Namun Hyukjae mengamuk lagi. "Apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah omong kosong!" Hantaman Hyukjae ke pipinya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau tahu aku, kau diperbolehkan melakukan banyak hal, tetapi selingkuh adalah tindakan yang biadab, dan aku benci sekali, benci sekali sampai ingin menghajarmu sampai mati!"

Aiden menyatukan pandangannya yang goyah, perih dari luka lebam dan bogeman Hyukjae. "Kau bisa menuduhku dengan apapun, Hyuk, tetapi kau tahu, selingkuh adalah tuduhan yang kelewatan, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya," Aiden memejamkan matanya, menunjukkan kesungguhannya. "Aku berterus terang, kalaupun aku selingkuh—pokoknya aku tidak selingkuh, Jungsoo dan aku hanya sobat lama yang akrab, sama seperti kau dan Yesung, dan aku tidak pernah perduli! Kau tahu, persetan, Jungsoo adalah kakak yang mengurusku sejak orok, jangan bicara seenak hati." Jungsoo terbatuk-batuk, Hyukjae memandangi darah segar dari hidungnya dengan sengit. "Aku berterus terang kepadamu," kata Aiden lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan kebohonganmu!"

Dalam udara yang pengap, kemarahan Hyukjae memicu isakannya, sepasang bola mata Aiden yang memerah melotot kesal dan pasrah. "Apakah kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu?" tantang Aiden. "Aku sepenuhnya percaya kau sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin aku selingkuh atau tidak." Aiden menggosok wajahnya, memandangi kekacauan yang ada, dia berjuang untuk memeluk Hyukjae yang berontak, Aiden kehabisan seluruh napasnya karena mencoba memegangi punggung Hyukjae yang hampir menghajarnya lagi. "Hyukjae demi Tuhan! Aku sungguh-sungguh akan membunuh siapapun bangsat yang telah menghasutmu karena sialan, ini tidak masuk akal!" Teriakan Aiden gemanya sampai ke lubuk hati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berpaling, membuang muka, hampir menonjok Jungsoo lagi. "Kau," Hyukjae muram, wajahnya nelangsa, yang juga menyakiti Aiden. "Jangan pernah mencariku lagi, pelacur!"

Aiden memegangi punggung tangan Hyukjae, menghalau setiap gerakan Hyukjae walau akhirnya Hyukjae dapat melepaskan dirinya lagi. "Aku mau kita berakhir." Hyukjae sadar karena ada yang tidak beres. "Tidak, aku ingin kau lenyap dari hidupku!"

Mata Aiden yang terbuka nyalang mendadak waspada, dia telah menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepada Hyukjae, hatinya, dengan sifat curigaan Hyukjae yang tak pernah sembuh. Aiden sepenuhnya yakin kalau selingkuh adalah dalih Hyukjae buat putus dengannya. "Aku tidak mau putus, berulang kali kuingatkan padamu kalau aku tidak akan putus denganmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Senyum meremehkan Hyukjae menirukan kesombongan Aiden setiap Hyukjae habis dipukuli olehnya. "Perduli setan dengan itu." Hyukjae nyaris meludah ke wajah Aiden, tetapi karena dorongan yang agak asing, dia melunak.

"Bila bukan aku yang selingkuh, barangkali ini adalah muslihat jahatmu untuk putus denganku, siapa pun penghasut itu akan kuhabisi." Hyukjae lima langkah menjauhi Aiden, sambung Aiden dengan perasaan nanarnya, "kau juga akan kuhabisi Hyukjae. Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah."

"Selamat tinggal, _sayang_."

.

.

.

 _Seperti pelosok semu di ujung dunia, di sini Hyukjae berada._

Basi, pikirnya mengganti seluruh ingatan Aiden dengan tawa kekanakan Donghae yang sarat akan keinginan untuk menyembuhkan. Hyukjae berendam dalam sinar matahari yang sejuk, nyaris kehilangan separuh kesadarannya karena nasehat-nasehat putus cinta Donghae. Hyukjae akan memalingkan wajahnya, dengan tangan terlipat di jendela dan sebelah pinggul bergoyang kehilangan suaranya, atau senyum merana yang menyakiti sekujur hati Donghae.

Hyukjae merasakan sapuan napas Donghae yang hangat membakar wajahnya, makin sesat sewaktu Donghae membelai rambutnya yang kusut terbakar dera sinar Matahari, menekan keningnya karena pusing yang hebat, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Hyukjae hilang dalam kontak kenyataan, selama—barang kali lama sekali, terenyuh ke dalam segenap pandangannya yang gamang dan wajah Hyukjae nanar terbuai dengan ciuman-ciuman halus Donghae. Donghae mengibaskan kelima jarinya dan menyeka tetesan airmata Hyukjae yang paling panas, menciumi pipinya yang basah dan licin, lalu bibirnya yang bengkak dan lembab, serta sejumlah bulu mata yang lengket karena airmata.

"Dia tidak pantas kau tangisi." Perkataan Donghae ada benarnya, tetapi kedengaran salah sekali di telinganya.

"Aku masa bodoh dengannya, tetapi aku ingin menonjok Jungsoo sekali lagi." Sakit hati Hyukjae tidak sekadar sakit hati yang nyeri, ada luka borok dan trauma pasca putus cinta. "Dan membuat Aiden lumpuh syahwat." Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan penuh kebencian.

Hyukjae jujur tidak suka menangisi kepergian mantannya yang bobrok, tetapi Aiden yang berkulit dingin dan agak hangat, yang harusnya diselingkuhinya malah menyerang duluan. Hyukjae mengingat kilatan di matanya, peringatan dan keringat tidak percaya, tetapi Aiden sekali dua kali pasti pernah bersetubuh dengan Jungsoo, di kamar mandi toilet yang berembun karena desahan tidak berdaya Aiden. Hyukjae menggigiti kukunya, sekali dua kali. Jarang-jarang, tetapi bukan berarti tidak pernah, _curiganya_.

"Hyukjae jangan pikirkan tentang balas dendam, atau tentangnya." Donghae membelai pahanya, menduduki perut Hyukjae dengan kekuatan setengah menindih, ingin mengintip sebagian ketelanjangan dan ilustrasi bercinta bersamanya karena singkapan perut Hyukjae yang kotak-kotak dan ramping. Donghae memasuki lidahnya, membasuh Hyukjae dengan air liur, ereksinya menekan-nekan sepanjang bulu kuduk Hyukjae yang merinding karena ciuman Donghae.

"Donghae kupikir ada baiknya biarkan aku sembuh dulu."

Donghae membius Hyukjae melalui sorot matanya yang teduh. Kali ini menanggalkan pakaian Hyukjae sampai kepalanya, kemudian menciumi seluruh kalung rantai yang dipakai Hyukjae sehabis menderet giginya dengan sapuan lidah. "Aku adalah kesembuhanmu." Sekarang Donghae membuka celana Hyukjae yang ketat, dalam beberapa saat terus menerus dengan sengaja mengenai selangkangannya yang membengkak. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Hyukjae, dalam hitungan jam kau akan berubah pikiran," Donghae butuh waktu meredakan dorongan birahinya yang kalut. "Paling-paling kau akan kembali kepada Aiden dan membinasakanku dari hidupmu karena telah berkata jujur. Seluruh perjuanganku tidak akan berarti apa-apa bila Aiden datang merayumu." Donghae perlu sokongan emosional, dan berupaya untuk tidak murung dengan ingatan-ingatan cabul Aiden bersama Hyukjae, atau mengilhaminya dengan sesenggukan khas lelaki pecemburu. "Maka biarkan aku menghentikannya."

 _Berkata jujur ya?_

Dunia Hyukjae secara hangus terbelah, Donghae dengan gaya meniru Aiden merasuki tubuhnya, menelan dan menjambaknya, meski Donghae memiliki gaya bercinta yang manusiawi (Donghae tidak sampai memukul atau menampar bokongnya) malah dia akan mendamba sensasi ketelanjangan Hyukjae yang berdansa di angkasa, Hyukjae akan terengah menuju selubung seksual yang ada di antara Donghae, mereka gemetaran berlomba menemukan titik klimaks Donghae menggoda hasrat Hyukjae, naik turun, kulit mengenai kulit. Hyukjae akan terbuai, pertanda suatu kegilaan.

Hyukjae akan menjulurkan lidahnya karena tersedak susah bernapas dipaksa menyedot habis kejantanan Donghae. Hyukjae akan terbatuk-batuk selagi Donghae sampai di kepalanya, memulai sesi bercinta yang sungguhan dengan lutut mengangkang dan tumpuan bahu yang kelinjangan, mendewakan sensasi kesempitan lelaki semacam Hyukjae, yang Donghae pikir telah merenggut sejumlah keimanannya, juga merenggut nalar Aiden yang terkemuka. Donghae biadab karena keinginannya untuk menindih Hyukjae telah meradang, Donghae akan terus menghentakkan pahanya yang bekas pelari di bokong Hyukjae, wujud pembebasan libido yang ditahannya setahun penuh membuatnya kalut, serta dengan tujuan membinasakan Aiden dari remah-remah hati Hyukjae.

"Aku gila sekali karenamu." Donghae seperti nyaris menangis, Hyukjae ditekan kepalanya sampai mengenai kasur yang kusut, hingga dia tenggelam dan kesusahan bernapas. "Kupastikan buat Aiden mendengar eranganmu yang tidak palsu," Donghae mencuri ciuman singkat, lidahnya akan mencubit-cubit kulit Hyukjae yang keemasan, menghantarkan pelepasan asmara dari batinnya yang dirusak Hyukjae. "Aku memimpikanmu sepanjang malamku, setiap hariku."

Hyukjae terpejam, meremas lemak pinggul Donghae yang dibayanginya sebagai bokong Aiden. Merasai pandangan mata Aiden ke sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar karena kengerian, bahwa di atas tubuh Hyukjae, entah Aiden atau Donghae yang ada dalam bayangannya, (ilusi hitam putih yang berisik dan tidak jelas) keduanya sama-sama menghantarkan sengatan klimaks—seperti sensasi disuntik ribuan jarum pada titik terangsangnya. Sialan, Hyukjae hampir mendesahkan nama Aiden, bibirnya ditutup rapat, Hyukjae kemudian menggigiti seisi daging pipinya yang memerah, sekarang untungnya yang didesahkannya adalah Donghae, atau dalam beberapa tetes airmani selanjutnya, dan hampir kehilangan jejak soal tetes airseni yang lebih cair dari airmatanya, yang didesahkannya adalah Aiden. _Donghae dan Aiden secara berkala._

Dia akan membayangkan lengan Aiden yang gagah dan berotot mencekik lehernya, kebiasaan aneh Aiden sewaktu bercinta, dilanjutkan dengan pipi bersemu Donghae yang lucu. Walau Donghae tidak sampai melukai, tetapi kecenderungan seksual mereka ada kesamaan. Sekilas ada beberapa gambaran yang mirip; Donghae suka menjambak sewaktu dihisap kejantanannya, walau Aiden melampiaskan kesenangannya lewat menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tidak jarang Aiden akan menepuk pipi Hyukjae dalam gerakan geram yang persis menjambak, atau Donghae yang akan menggigit tonjolan tulang punggung Hyukjae, kemudian Aiden yang tergelak dan gemas mengcengkram kedua paha Hyukjae lalu mencabuti sehelai benang di baju Hyukjae.

 _Sensasi jatuh cinta._ Mengapa deraan darah menuju hatinya dan jatuh ke kejantanannya mengencang sewaktu mengingat Donghae dan Aiden? Ilusi waktu akan bermain mengisi jeda kekosongan pikirannya yang berperang melawan keanehan. Donghae dan Aiden, mengerjainya, suasana berhubungan badan dalam masa akil balig tiga remaja yang memesona, tanpa kondom dan disudutkan ke dinding dengan tatapan marah oleh Aiden, ke dua tangannya diikat Donghae dengan simpul mati. Hingga Hyukjae sampai membayangkan Donghae dan Aiden (keduanya berebutan membelah kelembapan dinding seksual Hyukjae yang memijat siapapun yang terhisap, meski Aiden berulang kali akan memenangkan perkelahian, Donghae adalah yang paling jago menghisapinya).

Hyukjae orgasme tanpa suara. Donghae memandangi seluruh spermanya dengan bahagia.

Aiden melalui isyarat tak terkatakan, telah meneror sepanjang harinya dengan senyum busuk dan pesan pribadi yang sifatnya mengancam, sehabis Hyukjae bangun dari pelukan Donghae yang mengencang karena ereksi di pagi hari. Batinnya telah dimangsa Aiden—dengan Donghae yang tak sabaran dan suka memaksa. Keduanya memiliki dalih bahwa Hyukjae lelaki kesepian yang pemberontak dalam sudut pandang Aiden, dan Hyukjae yang terlalu dikendalikan oleh mantan teman tidurnya dalam sudut pandang Donghae. Aiden dan Donghae adalah gundik penghuni ilahi, sialan.

Hyukjae berpegangan di punggung Donghae—sewaktu Donghae melesatkan spermanya yang ribuan jumlahnya ke dalam dirinya yang ringkih, _lagi dan lagi._

Hyukjae tidak mau berkata demikian, namun sesuai dengan tolak ukur seorang pria—tidak ada yang menarik dari diri Donghae, yang mana mungkin Hyukjae masih dipengaruhi oleh sifat Aiden yang kasar. Donghae adalah lelaki yang tidak punya kendali diri. Donghae dengan bias cahaya pucat, gigi dimajukan, akan memohon kepadanya buat menghapus nomor pribadi Aiden, putus dengannya secara terbuka, dan Hyukjae dengan penuh kesabaran akan meminta Donghae buat memakai celana dalamnya yang basah.

Donghae menangkap suatu keanehan, bahwa perubahan suara napasnya adalah bagian dari sakit hatinya pasca putus dengan Aiden. Airmata Donghae yang kental mengenai hidungnya yang mancung, mengenai bibirnya karena getaran amarahnya. Jejak kakinya berubah mengecil dan berhenti, melebur dengan suara desahan Hyukjae yang pelan dan pepohonan besar di belakang lingkungan kampus berdayung-dayung, dijalan tanjakan berkelok selagi menghentikan pelarian hatinya. Sinar berbayang dari senja mengenai wajah Hyukjae yang lesu.

Sungguh selain Donghae yang uring-uringan, apa lagi?

"Donghae aku perlu waktu." Hyukjae menghusap-husap sebagian bibirnya, menyeka derai airliur karena kesal, dan melenyapkan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya, sebelum memijat jerawatnya yang membengkak. "Suasana hatiku masih kacau." Kacau sekali dengan kepulan asap kemaksiatan. "Jangan buat aku makin gila."

Tawa miris Donghae yang tidak bahagia menghancurkan bait-bait keheningan. "Kau sudah punya cukup waktu untuk putus dengan Aiden." Derap kaki Donghae berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Hyukjae yang kering, yang meringkuk putus asa. "Mari hentikan pelajaran moral buat Aiden dan pacaran denganku!"

Bocah tengik—sumber suara hati Hyukjae meraung dalam tarikan napasnya yang dalam. "Sialan, Donghae, berhenti memaksakan kehendakmu!" Hyukjae termenung diam, tenggorokannya nyeri menahan luapan emosional dan perasaan dengki, sekarang sepasang mata Donghae memelototi setiap gerakan Hyukjae, sampai getaran di jarinya. Sampai suara hatinya yang berdebar-debar, bisa Donghae dengarkan tanpa kemampuan khusus.

"Aiden itu bangsat, perduli setan dengannya!"

Untuk sesaat, tertanam kebuasan sepasang kembaran yang iri hati kepada satu sama lainnya, yang tidak tertanam di diri Aiden tetapi ternyata Donghae sama brengseknya dengan Aiden. Rindang desau pepohonan menutupi ringisan Hyukjae yang sayup-sayup, dengan tungkai kaki yang siap menendang perut Donghae dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, yang belum bisa Hyukjae lakukan kepada Aiden dan akan Hyukjae lakukan kepada Donghae.

Hyukjae akhirnya menggelar kakinya yang terlipat dan meremas-remas telapak tangannya. "Donghae, aku pikir kau lebih baik diam sebelum aku memukulmu juga." Gigi Hyukjae mengatup rapat, mengeluarkan bunyi besi yang berkarat. Donghae makin tidak terima.

"Hyukjae kau seenaknya!" Donghae menyalak. "Aiden adalah relung ingatan yang tidak perlu diingat, kuyakinkan kau bahwa dia pasti sedang bercinta dengan lelaki-lelaki bobrok lainnya. Bukan denganmu, tapi yang lain," seraya menghapus linangan tangisnya.

"Berhentilah Donghae."

"Atas setiap peluh yang kuberikan buatmu!"

"Peluh yang bagaimana?"

Donghae terhuyung-huyung mendekati Hyukjae, berjongkok menyamai kepalanya dengan kepala Hyukjae, mencuri ciuman singkat, sesingkat satu kedipan mata. "Maafkan aku," kali ini yang meremas telunjuk Hyukjae adalah ibu jari Donghae, Hyukjae menimpalinya dengan gurat masam tidak percaya. "Aku pikir kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menaruh perasaanmu kepadaku." Sorot wajah kalemnya yang terang, kulitnya yang kuning madu, seperti kasut kotor, seperti penghancur seluruh sukmanya. Lengan Donghae yang berwarna cokelat terang dibawanya menyelinap ke dalam kantong celana Hyukjae, deret salivanya akan membasahi ceruk leher Hyukjae yang berkeringat, mengenai pinggiran relung hatinya yang belum disentuh Aiden.

"Maafkan aku juga." Hyukjae terkesiap karena mengatakannya sambil melenguh, sambil disetubuhi Donghae di atas permukaan padang rumput dekat kebun bebungaan para gundik sekolahan menukar foto-foto cabul, merokok ganja, atau berbuat tidak senonoh di lapangan terbuka semak belukar. Satu-satunya mimpi erotis yang membuat Hyukjae barangkali mirip pemerkosa. Donghae membiarkan lidahnya menari ke dalam tenggorokan Hyukjae, ke setiap ujung giginya, menyedot dan dibawa ke suatu dimensi cinta pertama.

Kalau Donghae merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, maka Aiden merupakan cinta dalam setiap pandangannya.

Hyukjae tersipu, menjambak segenggam rambut Donghae, menggigiti sekujur daging tubuhnya, membuat tulang-tulangnya gemetaran. Donghae akan menyita dua menit waktunya untuk saling bertatapan muka, melewati belantara hutan sakit hati dengan kesembuhan Donghae.

Mata Hyukjae setengah terbuka setengah tertutup, bibirnya terkatup dengan kuat dan kakinya melayang ke udara. _Donghae yang membawanya ke angkasa._

Tetapi sebelum Hyukjae dapat menggilir dinding mulut Donghae, Donghae dilempar ke tanah dengan pukulan lemah yang berkekuatan menghancurkan. Darah mengental karena sinar Matahari yang membakar, Donghae ditendangi buat yang kedua kali diperutnya, satu-satunya terdawka. Satu-satunya.

Airmata kemerahan memicu amukan Aiden, rambutnya yang keemasan berkobar dan murung di wajahnya bagai belayung senja. Aiden menumpu lututnya sambil mengamuk, dengkulnya memerah karena sejumlah kerikil, Aiden kemudian menggosok bibirnya yang berkerut dan mencengkram bahu Donghae, menghantam sekali lagi, melumpuhkan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Donghae terbatuk-batuk menahan lebam dengan gores-goresan bekas cakaran kuku Aiden yang tajam. Napas Aiden terperangah, setiap penghujung lapangan diterawangnya, dan dia menemukan Hyukjae yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Bajingan!" Aiden menonjok sekali lagi, Donghae hampir pingsan karena serangan-serangan dahsyatnya. "Katakan bahwa apa yang kulihat tadi cuma sekedar angin lalu!" Aiden hampir menangis sewaktu mengatakannya.

Hyukjae hanya berucap sebatas kata yang aneh, bulu kuduknya berdesir ngeri. "Aku—" omongannya parau, memandangi lingkar betis Donghae yang membiru. Aiden melepaskan cekikannya, mendekati Hyukjae dengan tawanan mata yang dengki, langit yang berwarna biru kehijauan, selain langit yang biru kehijauan, wajah Hyukjae pucat keunguan.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kalian adalah sepasang sundal!" Aiden masa bodoh dengan kerumunan gadis sebaya dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal dan teman prianya yang menonton pukulan terakhirnya ke wajah Donghae. "Kau pelacur hina yang meniduri adikku!" Aiden menghadang Hyukjae, nyaris meninju Hyukjae dengan kepalanya, tetapi dia dijatuhi ke tanah oleh Donghae, dipukuli seperti dia memukuli Donghae.

"Bangsat kau yang pelacur!" Donghae meludahi Aiden, menyerang beberapa titik dadanya, kakinya, dan dahinya.

"Brengsek!" Aiden ditinju setelah mengatakannya. "Aku punya seratus pria sehat yang bisa kau tiduri, tetapi bukan dengannya!" Seluruh indera Aiden memanas karena airmatanya, menjerit sekali lagi akibat sakit hatinya.

"Kau sudah putus dengannya," Donghae berkata pelan, kali ini Hyukjae lah yang ingin menghajarnya. Seorang teman Aiden maju ke arena tempur, tetapi dihentikan Hyukjae dan akhirnya kembali lagi menjadi penonton. Tetapi dia sempat mengomentari perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae yang nanar.

"Pelacur jalang," kata Kangin, bermakna banyak hal, bermakna kehancuran hati, walau begitu Kangin tidak membiarkan dirinya terlibat adu mulut yang norak dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae pantas dikatai.

Serangan Donghae diiringi isak tangis, ada jeda tawar selama semenit karena tawa Aiden yang hampa, Aiden akan memutari tubuhnya dan meninju Donghae, Donghae akan mencekik Aiden dan menendanginya, sampai kerumunan penonton membesar ke berbagai penjuru, seorang staf konseling yang kehilangan separuh suaranya karena histeris, dan seorang dosen sebayanya. Salah seorang kenalan Donghae mencoba melerai perdebatan, tetapi akhirnya di tarik keluar arena oleh seorang kakak tingkat. Sial, Hyukjae akan kehilangan mukanya.

Hyukjae menggigit kulit pipinya, memandangi hilir pakaian Donghae yang berdebu, serta wajah Aiden yang berdarah. Aiden dan Donghae melesak lagi, berguling seperti gulungan tikar, sampai Hyukjae menjulurkan bibirnya karena perasaan malu, akan ada gunjingan mengenai Hyukjae yang berhasil meniduri kedua kakak beradik. Sialnya, mereka benar sekali. Ketika Hyukjae melangkah mendekat, ada ilusi halilintar, hantaman Aiden membeku, Donghae kehabisan kata-kata. Bisik Hyukjae dengan perasaan hina, "oh persetan dengan kalian berdua! Enyahlah!"

.

.

.

Peringatan Hyukjae bersikap final. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua.

Donghae mengehela napasnya kuat sekali sampai sehelai dedaunan terpental, merasai nyeri oleh tendangan Aiden di perutnya, hidungnya patah dan kakinya terkilir. Donghae perlu memejamkan matanya, menghentikan gemuruh, menghentikan perangnya dengan Aiden, tetapi Hyukjae bukan taruhannya. Hyukjae bukan bagian dari transaksi bisnisnya dengan Aiden. Donghae mencekal bahunya sendiri, sekonyong-konyong sakitnya tidak urung surut. Lebih dari itu, bagaimana dia akan meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa cinta Donghae telah memenangkan segalanya. Lebih dari apa yang bisa Aiden perbuat untuknya.

Relung hati Donghae terlalu sering mengembara, tetapi kali ini dia menemukan tempatnya berlandas. Donghae nyaris menangis lagi, tetapi Aiden mengendap-endap mengambil ruang di sisi kirinya, Aiden menyeka aliran darah dan ikut terlarut. Aiden bergerak dengan tak terlihat, tetapi Donghae menyadari suasana hatinya yang gelisah.

Aiden menyimak perubahan wajah Donghae—dari dengki menjadi sungutan tajam, matanya yang sedih terpejam berulang kali. "Aku harusnya sadar kalau kau merupakan penghasut yang ulung," tawanya mengisi seluruh jantung Donghae dengan rasa sesak, "tetapi aku menyukai usahamu," ujarnya sembari mengedip. Kedipan yang menyakitkan. Airmata terpicu dalam senyum pahitnya, yang Donghae yakini bukan airmata buatan.

Mendung menjadi kelabu pucat. Deras hujan menjadi rintik-rintik. Donghae kehabisan sumber semangatnya. "Aku mencintainya." Donghae menyentuh rongga bibirnya dengan ujung lidah, indera perasanya disengat oleh sapuan lembab airliur. Donghae gelisah sekali sampai tak bisa berhenti bergoyang. "Biarkan dia bersamaku, ini adalah negosiasi terakhir."

Aiden nyaris menyeruduk Donghae, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Atau kalau tidak Aiden akan masuk perangkap lagi. "Perasaan kita sama Donghae, aku mencintainya lebih dahulu—" tegukan ludah Donghae terdengar berisik sekali, "aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku dan menjauhimu darinya," Aiden menandaskan airmatanya, menghentikan ilusi waktu. "Sifatnya itu buruk sekali, kau tidak akan bisa menghadapinya, maka biarkan aku menghadapi Hyukjae."

Tidak ada sebarang kata pun yang salah. Hyukjae adalah lelaki hina.

Donghae setengah putus asa—Aiden sepenuhnya tidak waras. "Aku pikir aneh sekali bila berkata jujur denganmu, tetapi aku tidak akan putus dengannya," Donghae memukul dinding dengan sapuan perasaan tidak tenang. "Biarkan hatinya memilih."

Gelagar tawa Aiden garing dan senyap. "Tidak ada dari kita." Aiden menggigit lidahnya secara tidak sengaja sehabis mengatakannya. Seluruh wajahnya berisi gumpalan kabut.

"Apanya?"

"Kau," Aiden menunjuki Donghae, menyentuh secubit lengannya yang hangat. "Aku, tidak seorangpun." Guncangan nalar yang dahsyat menghisap Donghae, sementara Aiden menegang karena terkekang, ditipu oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae meninju dinding, reaksi hatinya yang gaduh, merasa telah dipermainkan emosionalnya. Donghae meniru gaya Aiden menghisap sebatang rokoknya yang nyaris habis, dan menghidupkan yang baru untuk Aiden, serta untuknya, rokok ke lima yang dihabiskan Aiden, rokok kesepuluh Donghae. "Aku tidak perduli, aku tidak mau pisah dengannya." Bulu mata Donghae melekat karena airmatanya yang lengket, segenap pancainderanya hangus, cintanya membuas, ingin mengerjai seluruh tubuh Hyukjae dengan tulang keringnya.

"Aku lebih kekeh dari itu, Donghae, aku tidak akan menjauh darinya."

Pertahanan dirinya runtuh, Donghae memukul Aiden tepat di wajahnya, tetapi dapat di halau Aiden sewaktu serangan kedua hampir mengenai perutnya, Aiden menangkas kepalan tangan Donghae, menjatuhkan Donghae. "Sial, tenangkan dirimu!"

Donghae meracau sambil menangis, menghusap-husap wajahnya yang dekil dan berminyak, mengomel dengan tungkai jarinya yang berontak lagi. "Putus dengannya! Kumohon padamu!"

Aiden menekan sumber darah di bibirnya, melotot dan menggeram. Setengah wajahnya sudah membiru karena luka bogem. Wajahnya kelabu berkilau, Donghae ikut-ikutan merasakan denyut hebat karena serangan Aiden tadi siang. "Aku mencintainya." Pengakuan Aiden membuat seluruh raga Donghae terhisap jiwanya. "Kuyakini kau juga begitu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Donghae menindih pahanya dengan kakinya, meredakan lumpuh yang menyerang sebagian selubung sukmanya, alam pikirnya dikuasai halilintar yang berisi wajah Hyukjae. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aiden memenjarakan pandangan Donghae ke dalam kabut kesengsaraan, yang dipercayainya bukan jawaban. "Kau dan aku bukan landasan hatinya, bila disuruh untuk memilih, itu akan jadi akhir dari kita berdua, aku tidak cukup tangguh untuk melaluinya." Donghae tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, Aiden pula kehilangan kendali. Aiden meringis sewaktu Donghae bangun dan mengacak seluruh rambutnya, hingga beberapa helainya tercabut dari akarnya. "Aku tahu ini gila, tetapi tidak ada jalan keluar, kalau memilikinya bersama berarti tidak berpisah dengannya, aku akan menghadapinya, Donghae, dan bila itu kau—orangnya, akan mengikis lebih banyak sakit hati."

 _Sumber pengakuan yang keji._

Cinta sejati yang aneh, yang melibatkan tiga buah bibir dan satu ikatan hati, Donghae merinding membayanginya. "Tidak, tidak—"

"Kalau memang begitu menjauhlah darinya, lupakan bajingan itu dan carilah penghisap-penghisap kejantanan lainnya Donghae."

"Bajingan!" Donghae meneriaki dirinya dan Aiden. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Hyukjae tidak akan mengamuk?" Donghae menangkap perubahan kecil dalam senyum Aiden yang awalnya tangguh, menjadi nanar.

"Hyukjae adalah pecundang yang tamak. Dia telah menantikan ini semua."

.

.

.

Dalam sekedip mimpi basah Hyukjae, Hyukjae menggenggam sekepal pasir putih selagi Donghae bersembunyi di balik ketinggian karang yang seperti suatu kapal karam. Hyukjae akan mengais-ngais debu pasir yang amis, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke istana pasir buatan, Donghae akan mengagetkannya dengan ciuman basah yang ramai. Selain mengenai bibirnya, ciuman Donghae menghisap Hyukjae ke dalam dunia tiga dimensi yang seksi. Mereka berbaur dilengketnya sederet tetes sperma, berguling menyentuh ladang garam dan menggeram sebab sensasi perih nikmatnya klimaks. Hyukjae disambut lagi dengan belaian di lutut keringnya, lidah Donghae menjelajahi pasang surut nadi Hyukjae dengan bekas gigitan yang samar, Donghae terangsang karena denyutan arus darah Hyukjae yang kencang. Hyukjae dilanda kegusaran yang dahsyat karena tidak dapat menghentikan amukan Donghae. _Sial, sial, sial._ Mereka bersenggama dengan sentuhan badai ombak, burung pelikan dan terik sinar purnama. Tetapi ada pemberhentian mimpi yang aneh—mimpi berganti menjadi gaungan sekelompok serigala hutan dan kepakan burung belibis. Keberagaman dunia mimpi yang aneh. Hyukjae terpekik karena dalam mimpinya dia menginjak kubangan lumpur dan belukar akar pepohonan cadas.

 _Aiden?_

Hyukjae mengejar punggung Aiden, menghalau sulur dahan dengan sebelah lengannya yang berpasir, sorot gelap gulita sebagaimana suasana hatinya. Hyukjae menendang gelut akar dan nyaris tersandung, Hyukjae kemudian ditangkapnya, digendongi dan dilempar ke angkasa. Hyukjae terbahak riang, takluk dalam pesona kagantengan Aiden yang absolut. Hyukjae dijatuhkan ke tanah yang lembab, ditelusuri setiap lekuk daging merahnya, dibuka relung seksualitasnya, kemudian Aiden memasuki satu-satunya cahaya yang ada, di belantara hutan yang gelap.

Hyukjae menekan Aiden sampai tenggelam ke selangkangannya. _Surga di dunia yang pahit!_

Hyukjae bangun dari mimpinya yang berbayang, celana basah kuyup dan dia gemetaran pasca ejakulasi susulannya. Hyukjae mengerang meredakan antusiasnya, bagai perawan dungu yang dekil, dan menggigit lidahnya yang tidak berhenti menari. Dia membutuhkan Donghae—menginginkan Aiden. Sekarang juga dengan ilusi ketelanjangan yang macho, bergulat di atas tempat tidurnya. Atau bercinta di perbukitan kapuk, di semai perasawahan, dimanapun dan diperkosa olehnya. Oleh kedua gundik yang suka menjarahi keperawanan. Hyukjae menekan bibirnya, mencabik telapak tangannya, airmata mengguyur ceruk lehernya.

 _Dia telah menghancurkan segalanya._

Hyukjae laknat sekali menggilai kedua saudara sedarah itu, tetapi sialan, Hyukjae tidak perduli. Di luar perhitungannya, suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari trauma klimaks tadi, Hyukjae mengatur deru napasnya, menandaskan deras keringatnya, mengganti celana dalam dan menghidupkan lampu. Menggerus segenggam rambutnya dan berkata, "siapa?"

"Hyukjae," hela perkataan Donghae. "Buka pintunya," kali ini Aiden yang bergumam. Hyukjae merasa batinnya telah diporak-porandakan. Selama dua menit, Hyukjae tahu dia tidak memiliki ketangguhan untuk menghadapi Donghae—Aiden apalagi.

"Kita perlu bicara." Aiden menyahuti keheningan, Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena panik. "Kita perlu bicara." Aiden merana lagi, yang otomatis menggundahkan pertahanan diri Hyukjae.

"Katakan."

Donghae menggigit jarinya dan Aiden nyaris mendobrak pintu. "Hyukjae, biarkan kami masuk."

Hyukjae mendengar keputusasaan Donghae dan jadi tidak tega, ketika Hyukjae membuka pintu, Aiden menyerobot masuk dengan lututnya, merasa keinginan untuk memeluk tubuhnya semakin deras, Aiden membiarkan Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu. "Kita perlu bicara."

Hyukjae menekan-nekan pahanya, menjelajahi wajah Aiden kemudian Donghae, mengintip isi hatinya yang kalut. "Baiklah, biarkan aku mencela dahulu." Hyukjae berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku merasa bersalah sekali, aku telah mempermainkan kalian berdua." Pengakuannya bersumber dari hatinya yang gelisah. "Aku melakukan kesalahan, terutama denganmu," Hyukjae memegangi pundak Aiden selama dua belas detik, melepaskannya kemudian dan membelai wajah Donghae. "Kau juga Donghae."

Selanjutnya Aiden telak menusuk batin Hyukjae dengan kejujurannya. "Kau brengsek, kau kehilangan sifat ibamu Hyukjae." Aiden menyeka isakannya, menelan ludahnya supaya tidak memekik. "Aku menyukaimu sekali, lebih dari apa yang pernah kau duga, dan kau menghancurkanku sejauh ini."

"Percayalah Hyukjae, aku mengalami gejolak yang sama, aku sudah mematenkan hatiku dan sulit sekali untuk membayangkan diriku jauh dari jangkauanmu," aku Donghae menekan gejolak hatinya. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Hyukjae meringis, menjaga jarak. "Aku pikir lebih baik kita hentikan semua omong kosong ini, demi menjaga perasaan kalian berdua, begitupula aku yang sejujurnya dilanda kebingungan, dengan begitu aku akan terlepas dari penghakiman."

"Sejujurnya," Aiden memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangannya yang parau, "tidak ada yang akan putus denganmu, itu solusi terakhir yang pernah hinggap di kepalaku, kami tidak akan berfungsi tanpamu."

Hyukjae memandangi Aiden dan Donghae hilir berganti, sampai dia kehilangan kontak akan kenyataan karena terbuai oleh pesona fisik Donghae dan Aiden, sebelum ditampar kenyataan lagi. "Apa?" Bibir Hyukjae berkerut, kedua bola matanya melotot. "Aiden jangan katakan apapun—"

Donghae mencela dan memeluk tubuhnya yang kering. "Kami tidak rela dipisahkan darimu."

"Demi Tuhan!" Hyukjae mengerang, Aiden berupaya untuk tidak ikut-ikutan heboh juga. "Aku tidak gila!"

"Hyukjae aku tahu kau menginginkannya, lebih dari kami yang bergairah mengenai gagasan itu." Aiden memegangi lengannya, mencekal secubit dagingnya. "Hentikan muslihat busukmu." desau Aiden.

"Sial, aku tidak mau! Apa kau kehilangan kewarasanmu?!"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan!" Rongrongan Donghae mengisi seisi ruangan, Donghae seperti hampir menangis. "Aiden tidak mau melepasmu, aku pun begitu, kuyakini dirimu juga!"

Hyukjae berpaling dari dekapan Aiden, meredakan amukan hatinya, kalau memang benar ini yang diinginkannya. "Ini sepenuhnya sinting, tidak—" Hyukjae meracau dan bersungut, merasai kepingan sanubarinya baru saja dihancurkan Donghae, wajahnya padam bersinar. "Apa yang membuat kalian kerasukan begini?" Hyukjae menggeleng, meyakini ada yang tidak beres. "Maksudku ini gila, Aiden, aku tahu kau adalah dalang dari ini semua!"

Aiden mendera permukaan pipi Hyukjae dengan ciumannya, menenangkannya, Donghae pula bergegas menciumi kaki Hyukjae yang bergetar. "Sakit hatiku karena diselingkuhi olehmu, tidak sebanding dengan kepergianmu."

 _Hyukjae adalah lelaki kurang ajar yang menghancurkan dua hati._

Hyukjae menutup sebelah matanya, bibirnya terbuka karena kebekuan sekujur tubuhnya dirabai Donghae. "Donghae, kumohan katakan sesuatu yang masuk akal."

"Aku pasrah Hyukjae, asalkan aku bisa berakhir bersamamu."

Hyukjae hampir dirasuki oleh perangai genit Donghae, sebelum tenggelam lagi. "Ini gila! Ini gila!"

Aiden tenggelam ke sumur percintaanya dengan Hyukjae, membasahi setiap jengkal dengan godaan tak terkatakan, dia menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Hyukjae yang kali ini sudah berjongkok, lututnya mengenai lutut Donghae. Hyukjae dibenamkan ke dalam lembah asmara oleh Donghae, dimabuk cinta oleh Aiden. _Ini yang kau impi-impikan Hyuk._

Aiden menggigit daun telinganya, mengatupkan dadanya yang bidang dengan sebelah jarinya, Donghae menyeruduk perutnya menggunakan dahinya, seraya membuka celana Hyukjae dengan deret giginya yang piawai. Hyukjae yang dibawa Aiden ke dalam ciuman berombak melenguh, Donghae menjilati kejantanannya, separuhnya masih terbenam dalam bungkus celana. "Sialan," Hyukjae melenguh menjambaki Aiden, "terkutuklah diriku, benci aku sampai tetes terakhir darah kalian, tetapi jamahlah aku Aiden, ciumi aku sampai aku kesetanan Donghae."

Titahnya laksana sumpah. Aiden menyeringai dan membantingnya ke lantai. Donghae membuka bajunya dalam proses ejakulasi liar bersama Hyukjae—dan Aiden. Hyukjae menggenggam penis Donghae dan memijatnya, Aiden menjelajahi Hyukjae dengan jejak airliurnya. Hyukjae menggilai Aiden yang berkulit lebih gelap, dan terpesona dengan senyum riang Donghae sewaktu wajahnya dikenai airmani. "Demi Tuhan," sebelah bokongnya dinaikkan oleh Donghae, dan sebelahnya lagi dipegangi Aiden. "Kumohon pelankan egomu, dan setubuhi aku dengan manusiawi, siapapun orangnya."

Aiden tergelak dan menghambur duluan. _Dasar egois_ , kata Donghae masih menggigil merasakan tenggorokan Hyukjae yang hangat menyedot segala sesuatu yang masuk ke dalamnya. Selain menyedot, Hyukjae akan menggigit, menggosok tak sabar, Donghae berilusi bahwa yang dikerjainya sekarang adalah lembah kenikmatan Hyukjae. Bibir. Ketiga bibir yang berontak, bercinta kesetanan diguyur sperma yang lengket.

Hyukjae ditangkap pergelangan tangannya, dipaksa melayang, _oh aku sedang melayang ke angkasa!_ Dengan bantuan pelukan Donghae, wajahnya menggenang, nyaris tenggelam di selakangan Donghae. Hyukjae meracau sewaktu seluruh alam semestanya dibelah Aiden, sebuah kejantanan di bibirnya, sensasi bercinta yang dikhayal-khayalkannya. Ketika Aiden memompa dan menggenjot, penis Donghae akan disengat oleh rongga tenggorokan Hyukjae. Sampai Hyukjae melayangkan kakinya ke udara dan Donghae yang melenguh kesetanan. Kelangkang Aiden terkekang oleh paha dalam Hyukjae, sewaktu dia dapat meloloskan diri, Aiden bergerak seperti dalam pengaruh obat. Meledak-ledak. Hyukjae nyaris pingsan dikerjai olehnya, pingsan dengan penuh kesadaran.

Tujuh menit sepuluh detik Aiden mengembara ke liang surgawinya, Hyukjae merasai setetes kelengketan di punggungnya. Senyum lega Aiden yang picik, Hyukjae meminta ciuman dengan ganas karenanya. Dan kehangatan Aiden digantikan dengan panas airmata Donghae.

Aiden dan Hyukjae berciuman sampai airliur mereka menyatu seperti benang katun, dan terkikik setelahnya. Hyukjae mendesis, mabuk kepayang merasakan gelutan Donghae, kedatangan Donghae disambut kelengketan, sampai terkubur karena akses menuju prostat Hyukjae yang dimudahkan Aiden. Daging Donghae yang telanjang melesat, Hyukjae dibuat mendesah tak karuan. Hyukjae menirukan gadis yang diperkosa dan menggeliat, mencoba meloloskan diri, dan menjulurkan kakinya ke pangkuan Aiden. Hyukjae tidak dapat mengenyahkan sensasi kecabulan Donghae, dia tergila-gila sampai seluruh pernapasannya tercekat. Sengatan listrik menjalar bagai lahar mendidih, menuju darah dan nadinya, sampai ke selubung sensualitasnya. Sepanjang bulu-bulu halus Hyukjae bergidik karena serangan Donghae yang kencang. "Donghae," erang Hyukjae menggilai ketangkasan Donghae, Donghae menerawang wajahnya bersama senyum gemas.

Hyukjae berbaring terlentang, Donghae melesatkan spermanya sesudah Hyukjae sampai. Aiden memandangi tubuh Hyukjae yang licin dengan seringai picik.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, merasakan akar birahinya mereda, walau geletar sehabis bercinta masih ada. Donghae dipandangi Hyukjae dengan nanar, Aiden merasakan sorot Hyukjae yang gamang kepadanya. Reaksi psikologis Hyukjae seperti gelenyar yang rusuh, tawa Hyukjae yang pahit menakuti Donghae dan Aiden.

"Kita sangat, sangat, biadab." Kebuasaan Aiden yang membutakannya, dan sensasi keibuan Donghae yang menghancurkannya. "Aku dihancurkan nafsu bercinta, terkutuklah aku." Donghae memeluk punggungnya yang gemetaran karena kaget, Aiden merayap dan melengkungkan punggungnya, supaya digelut Hyukjae. Pada akhirnya mereka berebutan untuk dijamah Hyukjae.

 _Orgasme yang bagai genderang dan luar biasa hebatnya._ Pikir Hyukjae, sebagai sarana menyembuhkan dirinya. Tetapi apa lagi? Hyukjae adalah lelaki cabul yang tidak kuasa menahan dorongan seksualnya, adalah gundik yang mempermainkan riwayat percintaan kakak-beradik, selagi memikirkannya Hyukjae merasai kepulan asap di kepalanya, nuraninya telah di bumi hanguskan. Telah tiada, karena Donghae dan Aiden.

Hyukjae bergumam sambil bergemeletuk, yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar, samar-samar dia ereksi lagi karena dipegangi Donghae, diremas bokong bulatnya oleh Aiden. Dan dengan memikirkannya saja, _rasanya setengah mati._ Sensasi kenikmatan yang bagaimana? Hyukjae meyakini bahwa cuma ada dua pemuasan nafsu. Nafsu birahinya dan hatinya; tetapi kali ini tidak di antaranya. Tidak di antara kedua selangkangan yang mengangkang, dan ciuman yang mengena.

 _Hukum alam mengenai jatuh cinta yang ke dua kalinya itu benar adanya. Jatuh cinta yang sama, kedua orang yang berbeda._ Hyukjae berguling-guling, berwajah getir, tetapi akhirnya mengembangkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar sayang." Aiden memasuki lidahnya ke mulut Hyukjae, Donghae menghisap jakunnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Donghae meyakininya.

Hyukjae tertawa dengan semburat merah tua yang padam.

"Aku pikir kalian gila, ternyata aku yang tidak waras."

Hyukjae menggelut keduanya, tenggelam dalam tawa renyah.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author note** :

Okay honestly it ain't worth a shot, don't you think? Hahaha jujur kami menolak banget stigma soal kembar yang mengejar-ngejar satu orang cowok/cewek or being super competitive toward each other when in fact kita malah sebaliknya, tapi dengan buat ff ini malah kesannya kita mendukung gagasan itu atau gimana, serius deh. Ini juga plot linenya mainstream banget asdfghjkl.

Anw thanks for reading! And happy belated new year! (;


End file.
